


cold in detail

by 424kh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, creative writing, freeform poetry i guess, this was for my english class sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/424kh/pseuds/424kh
Summary: cold is...





	cold in detail

cold is not hanging off the side of the bed, watching the television upside down and listening to your best friend laugh so hard they can't catch their breath. 

cold is sitting on the hard floor, alone in the dark except for the stuffed animal you squeegeeing as you try not to cry. 

cold is pale grey-ish shin coated in layers of make-up, blue lips painted red to create the illusion of life. 

cold is helplessly watching as everything you know breaks down, being chipped away at by petty arguments and deaf ears. until all that's left is pieces. 

cold sounds like the cracking of glass before it shatters like your heart. 

another word for cold is knowing they will never listen, yet hoping, and hoping, that maybe it'll be different this time. 

cold sounds like howling wind beating against the glass on a winter night and praying that it’s the only thing you’ll hear that night. 

one thing about cold is that you never ask for it. it seeps into your bones, like water into a sinking ship, consuming you until all that's left is shaking, frozen hands.


End file.
